


Why?

by BabyRedd



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Ponyboy is 16, attempted drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: Pony did a lot of stupid things for stupid reasons and more often than not he tended to quickly pay for it but this time he might just have got something valuable from doing something really stupid.Can be Sequel to Blue. Can also be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Ponyboy Curtis/Dallas Winston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Outsiders, the characters, or any related content. Everything belongs to S.E Hinton. I only own this fic. I do not profit from this story, and it’s purpose is merely for entertainment.
> 
> WARNING: first time writing a kissing scene don’t expect much.

Pony felt like he was drowning.

Probably because he actually was, you know drowning. And boy it did not feel good, dying slowly usually didn't. 

Getting the sudden cold wet shock of having your head shoved underwater as water fills your lungs and unthinking panic sets in so for whatever reason you start to claw at your own throat as if that's going to help you not drown. 

Pony supposed he should start with how he got into the situation in the first place. 

It happened as all the usual trouble he gets into starts, he does something stupid.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pony is in a hot bed with heavy covers laying on top of a lumpy mattress. And for fuck's sake, he couldn't sleep.

Normally it didn't bother him he wasn't picky about what kind of bed he slept on, he just went to sleep no thought about it. 

But he was restless thinking about someone he didn't want to flippin think about but here he was thinking about Dallas. 

Dallas Winston resident cold-hearted hood who actually wasn't all that cold-hearted at least not to pony. Not too much anyway Pony wasn't delusional about the kind of person Dallas was but he was confused. That's why he was on his mind so tough.

He didn't get why Dal got so mad about Socs beating him up, so mad he went out to give them a taste of their own medicine. He supposed he should just chalk it up to just a friend caring about another friend except he didn't do that for Johnny. Someone Dallas cared about way more than Pony. The only time Dallas went after someone who hurt Johnny was when Johnny got beat real bad so bad he could've died.

Pony was starting to get offended, at first he wasn't offended he was just grateful. So he’d be real smart-alecky to Dally to show his thanks cause it made Dally smile, something he rarely did.

And now it got him wondering if Dally was only doing it cause Pony was the weakest out of the group compared to the others. He knows that doesn't make too much sense but what if Darry asked Dally to take care of some Socs that hurt him so they back off a little and leave Pony alone. Then he’d show up before Pony went to school not to bask in smug satisfaction but to let Darry know he did his job.

Maybe that's why he didn't get beat as much as the other greasers cause for them a beating was every day for Pony it was twice a week.

Pony knows it’s dumb to feel offended about not getting beat up as much but he wasn't weak and he didn't need anybody defending him.

And to make matters worse, if Dally was only doing it out of obligation and not cause he cared it meant Pony was not someone he really cared about and that made Pony’s heart hurt.

All the pretending and denial he did about not caring he wasn't someone Dally really cared about and that's just how it was, flew out the window so the truth could come hurtling back in.

Pony snatches the covers off himself while simultaneously sitting up and standing out of bed. He needed to take a walk to clear his head if he didn't he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. Slipping on his shoes and throwing on a tank top and his pajama pants he tiptoes down the stairs.

Making his way outside stopping for a second to breathe in the fresh air, he decides to go to the park.

Walking along he notices one of them new 1965 red Ford mustangs following along real slow. God damn it, it must be a Soc they are the only ones in this town able to afford a brand new mustang that came out just this year. He starts to walk faster towards the park instead of going home he's not any coward and he can handle himself, he's not weak. The window on the car starts to roll down and it's definitely Socs.

“hey whore you lookin for a fun time,” the driving soc says doing something crude with his hand while his cronies laugh.

“I'm not a fuckin whore you blind dumbass” Pony was feeling particularly brave tonight or extra stupid, in all honesty, he was not in the mood for their fuckery.

“oh I'm soo sorry you just look so girly and cheap lookin I thought you were a prostitute”

“aww that's okay it's understandable that guys like you who can't get a girl would be so desperately looking for a prostitute they mistake someone who isn't as one”

“The fuck you say”

Pony continues as if he didn't hear him “ I mean it's not like it makes you pathetic or anything many people like you do it all the time I'm sure”

“People like me?”

“Yeah guys who can't get it up so they pay someone who won't laugh at their soggy shrimp dick to fuck it”

In one swift movement, the Socs stop the car and hop out not even bothering to close the door. “you're going to regret that” the leading goon says flicking his knife out in what would be a threatening manner if it hadn't of got caught on his fingers make him exclaim in pain.

Pony laughs loudly “yeah I'm sure I am”

“The fuck you standing around for get him!”

Pony starts sprinting like crazy the sidekicks not too far behind him. He sees the park coming up fast and decides to run through it so he can get to the alley on the other side of it, hop the fence and escape.

But alas that doesn't happen he only makes it to the front of the water fountain before he’s tackled to the ground knocking the air out of his lungs as he hits the ground. 

Sidekick one yanks him up by his hair quickly putting a blade against his throat.

“don't move unless you want a slit throat” sidekick two rasps into his ear.

“You.smell.like hot.ass. get out of my face!” Pony says throwing caution to the wind he's already fucked might as well make it worse. And in doing so he gets a jab to the gut.

While recovering from the punch Pony sees the mustang pull into the park. Super douche jumps out the car his injured hand wrapped.

“you stupid piece of shit your gonna pay for what you did to my hand,” he says pointing at Pony

“what I did? Are we really gonna pretend like you didn't do that to yourself?”

Super douche stalks forward grabbing Pony’s hair and forcefully turning Pony around towards the water fountain.

He gets his answer when he's forced to his knees and his head gets shoved into the water.

He assumed that meant yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So yeah that's how he ended up in the situation he's in now. Lungs and eyes burning as he loses oxygen and water shoves its way down his throat. All he can think about is how Darry was right he really doesn't think sometimes.

He's suddenly pulled from thoughts of how stupid he is when the pressure on his head is lifted. He jerks up coughing up water while simultaneously gasping for air only serving to choke and cough more.

He can hear someone getting punched as he rests his head on the edge of the fountain trying and failing to calm down. He almost died. He would've died. The noise of a brawl going on starts to mute until all Pony can hear is a beating drum. A beating drum? 

His heart he realizes it's his heart he hears not drums why would someone be outside in the park at night beating drums?

“pony”

That's so dumb why would he think that

“Pony”

How dumb is he, really dumb apparently

“PONY!”

Someone grabs his face and he panics. Who is this? Who the hell is touching him? What do they want?

“Pony look at me it’s Dallas”

“Dallas?”

“Yeah” Pony takes a second to look at him Dallas his knight in shining armor. And he promptly bursts into tears.

“I- I almost died, Dall, I would've died I'm so fucking stupid”

“you're not stupid you just got caught up in a situation”

Pony snorts “yeah a situation I put myself in”

Dallas sighs “come on,” he says trying to get Pony to stand up. “get up Pony”

“Just leave me alone”

Dallas sighs yet again. He doesn't bother fighting with Pony instead he picks him up bridal style ignoring Pony’s startled yelp.

“you wanna go home or stay the night with me?”

Pony considers it for a moment. He wraps his arms around Dally's neck and rests his head on his shoulder hiding his face in his neck.

“Stay with you”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dallas sets Pony down slowly so he can stand on his feet while Dallas closes the door.

Pony is cold wet and shivering. He hates this he hates he still feels terrified even though he saw those douches on the ground passed out and badly beaten.

“You cold?” Dallas asks walking around to stand in front of him.

“Yeah”

“I got some shirts and pants that might fit you, sit down”

Pony has nothing else better to do so he sits down on the bed trying not to cry and keep himself from shivering. He sniffles.

Dally pulls out a shirt and sweats and hands it to Pony. Pony grabs it but doesn't move to put it on, he can't he’s shaking too much.

“You need help?” Pony wants to say no, wants to put on a tuff facade and act like almost dying didn't bother him.

He nods.

“Arms up”

Pony puts his arms up. Dallas quickly peels his shirt off. He stops for a second and looks into Pony’s eyes then his pajama pants questioning, Pony nods.

Dallas grabs the material where Pony’s knees are and pulls them down, Pony lifts his legs up and out making it easier for them to come off.

He grabs the fresh shirt he gave Pony and puts it on for him but he doesn't bother putting on the sweats. Pony stares at him the whole time he’s doing it, he can't help it why is Dally being so nice? Dallas steps back to pull off his shoes as well as Pony’s.

“Why?” Pony asks he's tired of wondering, he needs to know why Dallas has been doing all of this.

Dallas looks at him blue eyes dark and considering “why what?”

“Why do you attack Socs that beat me up after its already happened? Why don't you do the same thing for Johnny?” he expects a real answer but he doesn't get that instead, he gets

“because I just do, and Johnny.....thats different”

That's his answer to his question? A half-assed explanation that doesn't make any sense. He stands up in fury all shakiness and fear gone and he marches up to Dallas getting in his face.

“Bullshit! I want a real fucking answer”

“That is the answer the only answer you're gonna get” Dallas growls out at Pony

Pony grabs a fistful of Dallas’s stupid white fucking t-shirt and says “ Tell me, has Darry been putting you up to this, hmm having you watch my back because I'm too weak to do it myself?” 

he lets out a guffaw “Is that it? Cause if it is you can just tell me I can take the fact that you don't really care about me,” 

he shakes Dallas a little ignoring the tears slipping down his face “Okay so just tell me”

“That's not it Darry hasn't been telling me to do anything I do it because- because”

“Because what!”

“Because you're my friend,” He says his voice sounds choked and his eyes look wet. But that can't be because he's an unfeeling lying piece of shit.

“Liar!”

“Pony-”

“Don't you fucking ‘pony’ me”

“ You don't want to tell me the truth fine,” he lets out an empty chuckle and let's go of Dallas shirt “ don't ever talk to me again then we don't need to hang out to be friends with Johnny”

He turns his back to Dallas and starts to lean down to grab his clothes when his arm is grabbed and he's turned around to face Dallas.

“Can I kiss you?”

What? Can he what? Pony freezes up wondering if he heard what he thinks he just heard. Did Dallas like him? Was that why he was doing this because he really liked Pony? If that was the case then that meant his feelings were mutual. 

And all the wondering and doubt was for nothing because Dally cared and liked him, at that thought, Pony decides to give him an answer, an answer he knew Dally had been waiting in fearful silence for.

“Yes”

And suddenly lips are on his and he's being kissed for the first time. A hand is resting on his hip pulling him and Dal chest to chest and he has to stand on his tippy toes for his lips to rest properly on Dals. 

He turns his head to deepen the kiss and slides his hand into Dal's hair. His stomach is flip-flopping. He feels a tongue poke at his lips questioning, he opens his mouth slowly not sure if that's what he's supposed to do. 

He's proven right when it enters and he melts against Dal his body on fire. Then he does something really dumb he moans. He feels embarrassed and wants to pull away expecting Dal to laugh at him but Dal only pulls him closer, kissing him deeper and harder, holding him tighter. 

He no longer feels embarrassed but confident it seems Dal likes it, and with this newfound confidence, he starts to walk backward pulling Dal with him. He pulls away from Dal as he sits on the bed scooting backwards. He grabs Dal's arm pulling him on top of him and kissing him hard. 

He likes the weight of Dal on top of him, Dal resting between his legs as they continue to kiss the kissing getting progressively rougher. His lips were gonna be bruised and swollen by the end of this but he didn't mind. 

Pony is suddenly struck with the realization that Dal never put pants on him when he feels a hand start to run up his very naked leg. 

The hand moves under his shirt onto his hip and stops. 

Dallas pulls away from Pony “I think this is the point where we stop it's been a long night and you need to sleep”

Well that was sudden.

“What if I don't want you to stop?” Pony says looking at Dal his lips a breath away from Dals. Dal leans closer and smiles “Too bad”

He rolls off of Pony onto his back. Pony sighs “fine but we definitely have to continue at some point”

“we will but you have to sleep tonight first”

Pony crawls up on to Dal's chest resting on him, his head in the crook of his neck. Dallas wraps an arm around Ponys waist.

“Sooo you did all that cause you like like me” Pony questions

Dallas laughs “yes I did what I did cause I ’like like’ you”

“and that means we’re dating right cause I’m not gonna keep kissing you if we aren't”

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend”

“Yes, please” Pony smiles up at him Dal smiles back. 

Running his hand through Ponys hair he says “then we’re dating then”


End file.
